Stay With Me
by carnivalparade
Summary: Dark x Link
1. Take Me Home

_Can I... take you home with me?  
Why... would you help me? Why would you want me?  
... What... do you mean?  
I tried to kill you... so why?  
I tried to kill you back  
but-  
I don't know... I like you.  
Heh, you cant like me, I'm just a pawn. A puppet. A shadow...  
You're not... you're a person with thoughts and feelings. And a heart. You're not a shadow and you shouldn't have to be alone._

_do... you have a name?  
No...  
Then... can I... call you Dark?  
…I guess... if you want to.  
Do you like the name?  
... Can... can I stay with you?_

_

* * *

_

"R-really? You want to?" Dark couldn't see it, but Link's tired face lit up.

"If you don't want me to… I under-"

"NO! I want you to stay with me."

"Do you take everyone that tries to kill you home? What if it's a trap? What if I'm trying to trick you?"

"You're not…"

"You're too trusting! He's right Link, it could be a trap! He's just trying to get on your good side so you won't expect any-"

Link felt Dark slump a little on his shoulders, "don't say that Navi! I trust him! I trust him!"

"But Link he –are… you _crying_?"

Dark's eyes widened. He could feel the moistness on his arms from Link's tears.

"You're so mean Navi! I trust him!"

"Don't…" Dark spoke quietly, making sure only Link could hear him. "Don't cry for me, please? I wouldn't deceive you."

"Nngh… Navi I hate you! You made me cry!"

"You're such a baby Link, are you seriously supposed to be the Hero of Time?"

"We'll Navi, you're a meanie! Are you sure you're supposed to be my _friend_? I'm never talking to you again!"

"Immature."

Link felt Dark slide off his shoulders slightly, "Dark?"

"Ah! He's asleep!"

"Well he did lose a lot of blood. He's probably exhausted."

"So did you Link. Why are you worried about _him_ when you should be thinking about yourself?"

"Because… he needs someone to stay with him."

"But he doesn't need _you_. Just leave him here while you still have a chance."

"I couldn't do that to him Navi! He needs me!"

"No he doesn't. He's the bad guy. Our enemy! He attacked you!"

"I'm not leaving him! No matter what you say I can't just dump him on the side of the road! I need him!" Link gasped airily hoping Navi hadn't caught his last sentence.

Too shocked to notice it and a little taken back at first, Navi's expression softened to a light smile, "Link, I'm sorry. You're right. I guess… that's what makes you a true hero."


	2. Confusion

"Sorry I did this to you," the blonde Hyrulian spoke softly to the still-sleeping Dark, cleaning and bandaging the wounds from their previous battle. Link placed his hand on Dark's face, _he's so cold_... carefully, Link carried Dark to his bed and left to tend to his own injuries.

Still bothered by Navi's harsh words, Link stepped into the shower and turned on the water. _She was so quick to judge him… he's not bad. I know it. He can't be._ Link lowered his head, his shoulders slumping. _At least… I don't think so. What if Navi was right? I want to believe he's not bad, but… what if… maybe… I made a mistake? What if bringing him here was a bad idea? I… don't even know what I was thinking. Or why I took him with me._ Link swallowed hard at the lump choking his throat and bit hard on his quivering lip. He cupped his face in his hands silently wishing things could be less confusing. _No. No, he said wouldn't deceive me. He said so. Navi's just being paranoid… right? No, no, no! I want to trust him…_

Utterly confused and still on the brink of tears, the blonde dressed his wounds, put on clean clothes, and crawled into his bed next to Dark.


	3. Inexplainable Emotions

"I want to trust you…" Link whispered softly into the darkness of the room.

"Why?"

"Ah! You're awake? Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay…"

"Are you okay?"

"I guess."

"Um… I need to ask you something."

Shifting on the bed, Dark turned to face Link, "okay."

"You weren't lying to me, right? You won't deceive me… right?"

"I… won't."

"Promise me."

"I promise. I wouldn't do that."

"Nngh… I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

"It's okay… I don't blame you."

"No! No it's not okay!"

"Link…" Dark put his hand on Link's cheek, "don't cry."

"I'm not… my hair's wet."

"Don't cry for me… not again. I'm sorry things have to be so complicated for you," he paused. "Oh… and thank you."

"w-what for?"

"For not leaving me. And for taking care of me and crying for me. And for what you said to that Blue Thing. No one's ever done that for me. Ever," Dark wiped the tears from Link's face. "Why are you doing all this for me? I was created to destroy you. And I attacked you out of no where."

Link was quiet for a long time.

"I… I don't know. The thought of just leaving you to die was killing me. It crushed my heart. I really don't know… but, maybe… my heart told me not to leave you alone. I wanted… to keep you with me. I wanted to stay near you."

Dark exhaled delicately and empathetically. Link seemed to always speak words that he wanted to hear most.

"Ah! I'm sorry, that probably sounds really weird of me to say, but… I do mean it."

"But I'm not…"

"Don't say it! You are important. You matter just as much as anyone else does. And you're not worthless either. Your life has a meaning. You're a person just like I am. You have feelings that can be hurt and dreams that can be shattered. You have thoughts that can haunt you. And… a heart… that can be broken."

"Link… what's wrong?"

"Don't think less of yourself."

"I–"

"Don't apologize either…"

"Thank you. No one's ever cared about me. No ones ever spoke those words to me. And… I'm happy that you didn't leave me and that I get to stay with you… so thank you."


	4. Falling In Love

Link slowly opened his tired eyes. Rubbing and focusing them, he blushed lightly. He didn't forget that Dark was there, he could never do that, he just didn't remember burring himself in Dark's chest. Looking up at the sleeping Hyrulian, Link studied the features of his face. _He… looks so much like me and yet…_ Dark's hair was the colour of midnight which contrasted immensely with his soft pale skin. Link instantaneously remembered the dark, ruby-tinted eyes that he was immediately attracted to. The deep scarlet eyes that were flooded with emotions from the moment they had met.

Link bit his lip averting his gaze from Dark. He glanced around the room, caressed by the pale light from the sunrise's rays. It was still early and the extent of the room remained quite cold. Pulling the blankets over his body, the blonde noticed Dark's arm around his shoulders. Blushing for the second time that morning, Link sunk back into the bed under his thick covers.

"Hn," Dark shifted on the bed. His eyes still closed, he sat up. Rubbing his face and running his fingers though his hair, Dark looked to the pile of blanket lying next to him. "Are you… awake?"

Link nodded slowly. Just seconds before, he had pulled the blanket over his head to cover his reddened face. He pressed his hand to his chest repetitively wishing the hard beating of his heart away. Before Link could calm down, Dark lifted the blanket and crawled underneath it. The bed wasn't very big from the start and there was even less room under the covers. Thankful it was still dark, Link blushed, swallowing hard. Dark's face was just about an inch away from his own.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing?"

Dark chuckled at Link's nervous and uneasy expression. Even in very low light, the blonde was gorgeous. His fine, golden hair gently complimented the innocent and beautiful cerulean eyes.

Link had long since calmed, his nervous expression left leaving a look of maturity with the slight hint of curiosity. He was now just staring into the scarlet eyes he loves so much.

"Dark…?"

"Link… why did you want me to be near you? Why did you tell the Blue Think you –_needed_ me?"

"Because… I do. There is something about you… that I like. A lot. In your eyes and in your heart. Something made me feel happy when I first say you. And when I had to fight you, I was heartbroken. And when it was time to leave you I couldn't do it. And… and, and…" the Hero of Time choked on his words, tears leaking from is eyes

"Link, I'm sorry. I said something I shouldn't have. I don't understand everything, so I asked too much of you. I'm sorry," Dark was a little frantic mentally scolding himself and noting how delicate Link's emotions were. "Can I tell you something? If you get mad, I'm sorry. And I'll understand if you want me to go away."

"I dont want you to leave me…" Link whispered.

"I think… I love you."


	5. Innocent Love

"Or… if 'love' is this feeling I feel right now, the desire to never be apart from you, then… I _know_ I love you," Dark hoped he hadn't said something wrong again.

Link didn't respond right away. In fact, he was silent for a long time. Dark didn't press him either, not wanting to worsen the situation.

Link pushed the blanket from his body and sat up on the bed. He looked down a Dark a little coldly. When the blonde turned away, Dark's eyes widened.

"I said something bad again, didn't I?"

There was no response.

_Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut…_ unable to do as his thought directed, Dark sat up quickly. "Link, if I did please tell me and I won't say it again."

"No! Don't do that!" Link turned back to Dark quickly.

Dark held a confused look on his face.

"It's just…" Leaning forward, he forced Dark onto his back, "I wanted to say it first." Link put his hand on the face of the Hyrulian bellow him. Tilting his head and closing his eyes, the blond tenderly pressed his lips onto Dark's. Link's tongue brushed Dark's lower lip and, almost instinctively, Dark parted his lips allowing entrance. However, before the kiss went any farther, Link pulled away abruptly, shaking his head. He exhaled softly, a lustful glaze still in his eyes, "I'm sorry… I… I don't know what I was think-"

Before Link could finish, Dark wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him back down.

"Finish what you started."

"Then promise me you'll never leave."

Dark smiled up at Link, "I promise."


	6. Heartless

"So where's the shadow?"

"Dark's not… a shadow, Navi. He's… a person," Link breathed, holding his throbbing side. Blood pushed through his tunic, flowing quickly over his fingers. "I… left him… at home."

"You trust him there alone?"

"I trust… Dark with… my life. He wanted to come… but… I told him to stay home," Link groaned. "Ganondorf would… have destroyed him."

"So you risked your life for it?"

"Stop calling him that Navi…"

"Face it Link, no matter what happens, he's the bad guy."

"Please stop."

"He was created by _Ganondorf_! You know, you're worst enemy? He was made to kill you and that's it."

"Navi, stop it."

"Link, what do I do if something happens to you, huh? If he does something to you it'll be your fault for letting him! And I won't be able to do anything about it!"

"Ganondorf… is dead. Dark would have… no reason to do anything."

"Open you're eyes Link! He's no good. He's not a person! Just a shadow! He doesn't care about you!"

Tears mixed with blood as the rolled down Link's cheeks to the ground, "SHUT UP NAVI! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM! HE'S A PERSON AND I-" Link ground loudly, falling harshly to his knees.

"LINK!"

Link gasped sharply, leaning forward. Taking his hand away from his side, he managed to catch himself before he hit the ground. Blood poured from Link's mouth and side as he coughed. His head drooped and his eyes grew glassy and distant.

"Navi… you break my heart," was all Link could manage before he lost his senses, falling hard onto the ground.

"Link! Link I'm so sorry! Please! You have to get up! PLEASE!" looking around frantically; Navi noticed a thick trail of blood leading to where Link was lying. He had lost so much blood and neither of them had noticed. And _…it's all my fault._ Navi's eyes filled. She didn't know what to do. Or who to go to. Or how to help her best friend. "Link… Link, please answer me. I –I told you I wouldn't know what to do if something happened… please link. G-get up," she whispered vainly to the boy. She knew if she didn't get help soon, Link would surly die but… _I don't want _his_ help. Not him… not him…_

"Dark? Dark! You have to come please!"

Opening the door of Link's house, Dark looked around, "what?"

"Dark, please you have to help me!"

"Oh… its you… why do you need _my _help? And shouldn't you be with Link?" Darks eyes widened as if realization has just struck him hard in the stomach.

"That's the problem! He's hurt! Really bad! _Please _Dark, you _have_ to help him."

"What happened to him?"

Dark ran just behind Navi, who was leading him to where Link had collapsed. The two were both in a panic and neither knew what they would do once they got there.

"He went to fight Ganondorf and... and he got beat up pretty bad. And we started arguing and neither of us realized how much blood he had lost. Then he started yelling at me and… and it's entirely my fault!"

"I should have gone with him…"

When they got to where Link was, Dark stopped dead in his tracks. His heart clenched and his stomach turned. Navi, near fainted mid-flight at the sight of how much blood had surrounded Link's body in less than a few minutes.

"Is he…?"

Dark took a step forward before running to Link's side. Turning him over, Dark quickly examined him. His breathing was faint and his face had paled. Dark moved the blood stained hair from Link's face, placing a hand on his forehead.

"He's still breathing. But he's really weak and he's got a pretty high temperature. I don't what how much we can do for him, but… we need to get him home." Dark lifted Link, carrying him bridal-style. He held a look of misery and guilt on his face, "you… were fighting about me again… weren't you?" Tears fell onto Link's cheeks for Dark's scarlet-coloured eyes as he whispered to the weak Hyrulian in his arms. He turned, walking back to Link's house.

"Hey!" Dark called over his shoulder.

Navi snapped from her thoughts of self pity, looking to Dark.

"You're quite heartless…"


	7. Doubt And Conflict

Dark sat on the side of the bed watching Link. He couldn't remember the last time he slept. Not that it mattered. It had been days since he brought Link home. Days had gone by and crimson still stained the often-changed bandaging. Days had gone by and Link still hadn't woken up. Not once. He hadn't even moved. Days had gone by and Dark didn't stop worrying for an instant.

Even after Dark had brought him home, Link wasn't doing any better. His temperature had dropped to well bellow healthy and there were the occasional moments when Dark could swear Link would stop breathing.

"You're like this because of me…" Dark sighed. "I'm sorry. I've been nothing but trouble since the moment we met. You… have always been there for me," Dark fought the tears in his eyes. "And… I can't even do anything to help _you_. I don't know what to do without you. I promised I'd never leave you… but… but… what do I do if you leave me?" Dark lowered his head onto the bed, crying into the sheets, "What do I do without you Link? I can't live without you. I love you so much…"

"Dark?"

"Damn," Dark sat up wiping his eyes. _What does _she_ want? _ Dark stood and headed toward the door. He glanced back at Link, wiping tears from his face a second time before opening the door, "yeah?"

"Dark, is he doing any better?"

He shook his head, "no. I don't think so... he isn't bleeding as often or as much, but other than that, no change."

"Oh Link," Navi floated to the bed, putting her tiny hand on Link's face. "Please get up." Her head swung around to face Dark, "what if he doesn't wake up?"

Navi's words stung in Dark's heart.

"What if… he dies?"

"He's not going to-"

Navi flew up to Dark's face, "how do you know that? Haw can you be so sure?" She glared icily at him, "do you even care?"

"Of course I do!"

"You don't act like it! You don't show it! You don't look worried or sad or upset or _anything_ for that matter!"

"I've been the one taking care of him all this time!"

"Just because you have to! After all he's done for _you_! This is _the least_ you could do! But in the end, you don't care!"

"Shut up! What do you know? I do care!"

Navi was shocked and, to say the least, quite scared. This was the most expressive she had ever seen Dark. And it was quite scary seeing the usually clam and mellow expression turn to one of anger and hatred. Glancing quickly at Link, she wordlessly made her way out of the house.

_What does she know? _Dark walked over to the bed, "I do care…"


	8. Waiting In Fear

It had been just over a month since Dark brought Link home, and still, the blonde was non-responsive. His wounds were healing nicely which was probably a sign of his body functioning properly, but still Dark was worried. Link's fever had come and gone occasionally and was currently at its highest. Not to mention, of course, his still faint breathing.

So often dark wanted to press his lips to Link's for just a moment, however the ear of corrupting Link's breathing kept the urge of stolen kisses at bay.

Occasionally, Dark would sleep, but never on the bed with Link. He didn't want to roll on top of him or press against him or harm his body in anyway. So Dark would sleep uncomfortably in a chair next to the bed, holding Link's hand, of course. But he didn't mind. He never slept much to begin with and he'd do anything for Link.

Navi stopped coming over as often, which was probably good since she couldn't help but pick a fight with Dark every given opportunity. No matter what happened, she would always hate him.

But sometimes Dark wondered why she stopped coming. Just sometimes. It could have been that she was busy or maybe she just really detested Dark. Or, perhaps, she was slowly giving up hope, figuring that Link would never wake up. She definitely didn't want to be around to find out if Link had _died_.

He knew it was selfish, but Dark figured if he could piss Navi off just enough, she wouldn't be around when Link _did_ get up and Dark could have Link to himself. Even if just for a little while.

Though, secretly, Dark was beginning to think that maybe –just maybe- Navi was right. From the look of thins, Link actually might never wake up. It wasn't that he was in _worse_ condition, just that he wasn't really getting any better.

What if... maybe… just by chance… she _was _right? What if Link never woke up? What would Dark do? Would he just have to keep taking care of him, hopping he got better? Even after Navi gave up and stopped coming? And… what if... he _does_ die? _Then_ what would Dark do? He'd have nowhere to go. And he certainly wouldn't want to stay at Link house if Link wasn't there too. What would he do? He'd have nowhere to go and nothing to do once he got there.

"You… give me purpose. I promise… I'll wait for you. Forever."


	9. Awakening

When Dark woke up it was probably just past midnight. His body ached from lack of sleep and the occasional napping in a chair.

The air was cold and Dark could hardly even see five inches past his face. He hadn't noticed right away, but he was lying down. His first thought was that he either fallen asleep on the floor or fallen off the chair he usually slept of, but… he didn't remember the floor ever being so comfortable.

Immediately, realization struck him. Suddenly wide awake, Dark sat up quickly from the bed. All of his attention went to Link. He seemed okay. In fact, he looked like he got a lot better in the few hours that Dark had been asleep. If Dark hadn't known there was something wrong, he'd assume Link was just resting.

But Link wasn't fine, Dark knew that very well. Slowly, trying not to disturb the blonde, Dark shifted to get off the bed.

"Don't leave…" Link's voice was as soft as his touch. His hand reached out grabbing Darks, "don't leave me…"

Wide-eyed and shaking, Dark turned to Link, "when did you…?"

"Don't leave."

"I-I wont," Dark lowered himself back onto the bed.

"I feel… like I've been dreaming for a long time…"

"You were unconscious. For a long time."

"Oh… Navi and me were yelling at each other and then… then I woke up and saw you sleeping in the chair, so I asked you to sleep on the bed with me."

"Oh…" Dark didn't even remember Link waking up, but… he was finally awake. Tears made their way down Dark's face, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up anymore."

"Don't be sad… I'm here now. I'm sorry I put you through this."

"No! Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I was just… scared."

"Dark…" Link cupped Dark's face in his hands. Wiping Dark's cheeks with his thumbs, Link pulled Darks face closer to his own, "I love you."

Closing his eyes, Link brought their lips together softly. He sucked on Dark's lower lip tenderly and playfully. Dark smiled into the kiss, allowing space for link's tongue. Sliding in, Link's tongue caressed every inch of Dark's mouth passionately, Dark doing the same. Shortly after, Dark forced himself to pull away, still concerned for Link's health. The blonde panted lightly, staring, with lust-filled eyes, into Dark's innocent and sad scarlet ones.

"Don't be sad anymore. I'm okay now."

"Is it hard?"

"Is what hard?"

"Everything; talking, breathing? Are you in pain? Are you tired?"

"Are you tired?"

Dark sighed, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"There's nothing wrong with me. _You're_ the one I'm worried about, not me."

"Then _I'll _be worried about you for you."

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine. Just… get some rest."

"Only if you stay with me."

"Okay."

"No more sleeping in the chair either."

"Alright."

"Don't leave me okay?"

"I promise."

"I… I love you."

"I love you too, Link."


	10. A Lesson

"W-wait Link, don't get up!" Dark rushed over to the bed, trying to stop Link from sitting up.

"But…"

"What do you want? Are you hungry? Cold? What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. There isn't always something wrong, you know. I'm fine… mostly…"

"What do you mean 'mostly'? Do you want anything?"

"Well… Dark… could you… do me a favour?

"Anything."

"I want you Dark."

"You… what?"

Link put a hand behind Dark's head, pulling him closer. "I need you to relieve me," Link whispered coolly in Dark's ear.

The dark-haired Hyrulian's pale face tinted a deep red, "b-but-"

"Please Dark?" Link spoke, unbuckling Dark's belt, "do it for me?"

"But what if I- what if you get hurt?"

"I'm fine Dark; I've been in bed for weeks. And my injuries are all healed."

"But…"

Link looked away from Dark sadly, "you don't want to…"

Dark bit his lip; truthfully, he _did_ want to, he was just concerned on Link's behalf, "Link-"

Link pulled Dark onto the bed and, in a matter of second, managed to shift, topping Dark. He stared down at Dark with a blank face and lust-filled eyes.

"Tell me Day, do you want me to take you?"

"I. I do."

Link smiled at him enigmatically, slipping the black tunic over Dark's head. Link slid his tongue through Dark's lips, pulling down on his pants. Pushing his fears and concerns aside, Dark subjected to Link's request. He curled his fingers on the waist on Link's pants tugging them slowly. Almost immediately after, Dark realized he hadn't the slightest clue of what he was doing.

"Don't worry, I'll tech you," Link whispered, breaking away as if he had read the underling's thoughts. He moved his hand to Dark's waist, holding him there. He smiled, kissing Dark's inner thigh. Slowly he made his way to Dark's member, caressing it with his tongue and lips. Dark moaned loudly, enjoying the new and unfamiliar sensations. Smirking, Link look in the entire erecting flesh, concentration mostly on the super sensitive head.

"Nngh, Link…" Dark moaned, his body arching from the bed.

Link sucked harder, playfully tracing his tongue up and down Dark's arousal.

"Link I-" Dark squirmed a little on the bed, his back arching higher. He gasped sharply before moaning Link's name loudly, releasing and falling back onto the bed.

Swallowing hard, Link moved over Dark to look him in the eyes.

"Heh, you're so cute," he commented referring to the shade of pink that found its way to Dark's cheeks.

Before Dark could open him mouth to respond, Link placed his index and middle finger over Dark's lips.

"Open your mouth."

He did as directed.

"Now suck," Link spoke gently.

Dark didn't understand, but, obediently, he closed his mouth around Link's fingers, Link removed his fingers and pecked a kiss over Dark's lips.

"Ready?" Link positioned his fingers at Dark's entrance.

Dark blinked, still confused, but nodded anyway.

Sliding his fingers in, Link felt Dark's body tense. He looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry."

Dark shook his head, his teach clenched. He winced at the sensations through his body.

Link bit his lip, scissoring his fingers, then removing, "does it hurt?"

Again, Dark shook his head.

"It's easier this way. I promise. Hold your breath," Link brushed his lips over Dark's soft cheek, thrusting in hard. He threw his head back, immediately loving Dark's tightness.

Dark exhaled sharply. He bit his lip hard feeling both pain and pleasure at once.

"If it hurts, tell me. And I'll stop."

"No… I- I don't want you to."

Link smiled lightly. Thrusting slowly, he moved his hands over Dark's bare chest. He kissed Dark's lips making his way down to the soft skin of his neck. Slowly quickening his pace, he nibbled at Dark's neck

Dark tensed, purposely tightening on Link's member.

The blonde moaned, forcing Dark to do the same.

"Link, I-"

"Dark, are you here? Is Link doing any bett-?"

"Oh no…" Link said under his breath. He grounded, pulling out quickly.

Dark gasped sharply, though Link could hardly hear over Navi's horrified shriek.


	11. Goodbye

"L-Link! Y-you're… you're… what the _hell_ is going on?"

Dark stared up horrified at Link then to Navi. Link held a cold and annoyed look on his face. He sighed, moving from on top of Dark to next to him, lying down and turning his back to Navi.

"Link? How could you? You- you- you would… do _that_? With… with _HIM_? With that monster?"

"Navi… don't start this now…"

"Shut up! Shut up you stupid, heart-less shadow! Just shut up!" Navi's small body shook with frustration. "Ugh! _You _did this didn't you?" She flew up to Dark's face, screaming viciously, "this is _your_ fault! What did you do? You forced him into this didn't you?"

"I didn't do-!"

"He didn't do anything Navi. I _wanted_ to do it," Link spoke wearily and annoyed, his back still to Navi and Dark. "b-but Link! Dark! He- he's a monster! A shadow! A _boy_!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Link sat up quickly, trying his best to ignore the sharp pain in the side of his stomach.

Dark probably noticed Link wince slightly from the pain because he sat immediately after Link spoke, "Navi, you should go."

"Why? So you can have you're way with Link again? Why should I go? Gimme one good reason!"

"Okay! How about: the last time you were with him, and yelling _just like this_ might I add, you ended up here crying for me to pick him up from his own blood because you could just leave him the fuck alone! How many times do you have to hurt him before you know when to stop? What does it take for you to just leave him alone?"

"I've never hurt him! Not once!"

"Oh yeah? What about every time you made him cry? What about every time you-"

"IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT ANYWAY!"

"_MY_ FAULT? HOW THE HELL IS IT _MY_ FUCKING FAULT? ALL YOU EVER DO IS-"

"Dark… stop. Please," Link spoke softly.

"Link-"

"Navi… I think… you should leave."

"But Link-!"

"And… I don't think you should come back anymore…"

"But Link! You're-"

"I did what I needed to do! I defeated Ganondorf! I did it. And I made so many friends. I even found love," Link held Dark's hand meekly. "Can't you be happy for me?"

Navi looked completely taken back. Neither Link nor Dark could tell if she was shocked, terrified, or heartbroken. They guessed it was somewhere in between all three of them.

"Please Navi. You'll always be my best friend, but… please don't come back…" Link looked away from her, small tears leaking from his eyes."

"Link I-"

"Please…"

Navi nodded her head and turned to leave the house. Small drops of water glistened behind her as she flew quickly to the door and out of Dark's sight.

"Dark… did I… did I do the right thing?"

"Wh-?"

"Sh-should I not have said that?"

Honestly, Dark didn't know how to respond to Link. It was a little cold coming from him (though Dark would have done the same thing), but he couldn't just tell Link that he was being cold hearted. Dark put his hands on Link's cheeks, rubbing the tears away, "you did what you had to. She never would have understood."

"I feel horrible."

"You're not horrible."

"Dark… tells me you love me."

Dark's eyes widened at the request. Then he smiled, Link was just too cute sometimes, "Link, I love you. I love you very much."

"Dark… why did you leave the house open?"

Dark twitched, "uh well, when you got up I rushed over and, well I didn't realize we'd… um… well… you know…"

"You should have closed the house."

"I… um."

"Close the house next time."

"Okay…" Dark looked away from Link, completely embarrassed.

Link giggled, "I love you." He wrapped his arms around Dark's neck, pressing their lips together.

Dark pulled away immediately, "you lied to me."

"What?"

"You told me you didn't hurt anymore, but when you sat up, you hurt, didn't you?" Dark put his hand on Link's bare side, where he had once bled from.

Link looked away, a guilty expression finding its way onto his face.

"You're still in a lot of pain, aren't you?"

Link nodded slowly.

Dark sighed, "You should rest okay?"

"Only if you sleep with me."

"Okay… but were not doing anything anymore today, okay?"

"Okay," Link slouched onto the bed, pulling the covers over his shoulders.

Dark shifted under the blanket to lie next to Link.

"I love you Dark," Link smiled and kissed Dar's cheek.

"I love you too…"


End file.
